


Forgive

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [40]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Family, Forgiveness, Gen, Love, Politics, Sisterhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Sarai loves her sister but she can't forgive her.





	Forgive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Forgive

Sarai loved her sister but she never could forgive Dove for taking her crown and at the end even her son.


End file.
